¡Merry Christmas! - In London With The Hero
by Van Jaeger Kirkland
Summary: Es un día antes de navidad, Alfred tiene planeado un deseo especial para "Santa Claus" e inclusive a "The Queen, Isabell II" ¿Qué será ese deseo tan anhelado del héroe?. Usuk navideño (?). Dedicatorias: Para Mein Hero baka x3 antes que nadie (?) und todos quien lean este fic.. ¡Merry Christmas! P.D: Ortografía medio mala(?) Gomen xDu
1. ¡El deseo del hero!

24 de Diciembre. La nieve blanquesina se posaba sobre las calles de Londres, las tiendas de regalos estaban a reventar, buckingham como siempre tenía sus visitas que dejaban regalos sobre el árbol que se posaba en los patios delanteros. El London Eye giraba y alumbraba los callejones más oscuros con sus luces brillantes que los ingleses le habían colocado. Todo era tranquilo, habían algunos desfiles por Liverpool, Santa Claus en cada rincón, los casacas rojas sonreían y regalaban dulces a cada niño de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto por delanteras de La torre de Isabel, o anteriormente "Big Ben". Se encontraba la reina Isabell II, dando uno de sus tantos discursos a sus ingleses, deseandoles una hermosa y divertida navidad. Entre estos se encontraba el anglosajón y americano, que no paraban de discutir mientras la reina hacía saber sus palabras.

-¡Damn, América! ¡Deja de preguntar cosas sin sentido y pon atención a la reina! -dijo el Inglés de cejas pobladas ante tal acto del menor, igualmente proporcionandole un buen golpe en la cabeza-

-¿Eeeeh? Pero Iggy... ¡No he echo nada! -acariciandose el golpe de su cabeza- Moh.. solamente te preguntaba por que esa señora tiene que decir cosas raras y sin dar hamburguesas al final.. -negando- ¡Obama siempre nos da hamburguers und chips! -casi haciendo un puchero- Igualmente bailamos algo de música country~ Hahahahaha! -comentó el americano de ojos azules, mientras hacía alguna especie de pose "heróica" sobre una banquita del sitio-

El anglosajón optó solamente por poner sus ojos en blanco, nuevamente darle un golpe en la cabeza acompañado de un jalón sobre ese singular rulo "Nantucket", inclusive tuvo que ponerle un pedazo de cinta adhesiva en la boca para callar sus reclamos. En fin, no pasaron menos de siete minutos para que el discurso terminara, todos aplaudieron, resivieron la bendición de Isabel, cantaron el himno nacional "God Save The Queen" y terminaron por gritar : "¡Larga vida a la reina!" mientras agitaban sus banderas británicas.

Una vez pasado esto, los rubios salieron rumbo a las calles de Liverpool a observar el festival especial de navidad, donde habrían carruajes antiguos, duendes, regalos, personajes de historiadores famosos y especiales de navidad como : _Ebenezer Scrooge_ & _The Grinch. _entre otros, de igual manera como no pudiera faltar un enorme trineo de Santa Claus.

-¡Wooa! ¡Igirisu! ¡Look this! -señalando emocionado el trineo- Santa Claus... ¡espero me cumpla mi deseo de navidad!

-¿Deseo de Navidad? Pero si los cumple Isabel... -medio confundido, observó aquel hombre vestido del tal albino rojo- Oye América, si quieres ir a pedirle alguna cosa a ese barrigón, deberías ir a formarte en la fila... que ya te han ganado los niños -sonriendo y señalando aquel sitio donde había un cartel que decía: "Pídele tu deseo a Santa Claus", debajo de el ya se colocaba el hombre de rojo sentandose en la silla-

-¡Noooo! ¡MayDay, MayDay! ¡El hero tiene que ir primero a pedir su deseo! -alarmandose y armando drama como siempre, el yankee se dispuso a correr y formarse en la larga fila que se dibujaba- hmp... ¡Apresurense chicos!

-¿Hmm? -encojiendose de hombros, se acercó tranquilamente a donde estaba formada su pareja- ¿What's Up, Alfred? No te había visto tan apresurado... ¿Tan importante es ese deseo?

-¡Of course, Arthy! Es... Mi mayor deseo de todos, el que siempre quize... -tornandose la voz algo seria y baja- Creeme Iggy, es demaciado importante para mi.

-Ah... Sure. -"¿Y ese repentino cambio de humor? ¿Tan Importante es?"- ... -"Claro, seguro es un Capitán América edición limitada o una enorme hamburguesa, si ya lo estuviera escuchando" rió bajito por ese pensamiento suyo, estaba seguro que pediría algo así o algún comic prohibido, bien que conocía al menor según él- Por cierto ¿No crees que eres ya "grandesito" como para pedirle cosas a Santa Claus?

-¿He? Pero si tu fuiste quien me dió permiso de ir con él... Además, yo sigo siendo un hero y eso de la edad no es para mi ¡Hahahaha! -carcajeó un poco por la pregunta-

-If you say... -"América no Baka"-

Pasaron así facilmente unos veinte minutos, Alfred no paraba de morderse las uñas, jugar con sus manos o movetearse durante ese tiempo, estaba demaciado ansioso. Arthur únicamente lo observaba con preocupación y le preguntaba si quería algún medicamento para la ansiedad, solamente el otro negaba. Después de esos "infernales" minutos, era el tiempo de Alfred, el cual sin dudarlo dió un salto y se posó sobre las piernas del mayor.

-¡Yahohoho! ¡Santa! ¡The hero is here! -pataleando y abrazandose muy bien al de barba blanca-

-Sí hijo, Sí... Oye, antes que nada ¿No eres ya bastante grandesito como para pedirle regalos a Santa Claus? -preguntó algo confuso el de rojo-

-Te lo dije~ -contestó burlón el inglés acompañado de una pequeña risita-

-¡Que eso de la edad no es para los héroes! ¡Somos inmunerables a eso! -inflando infantilmente sus mejillas- allí tiene a Súperman, Batman o Iron Man ¡Núnca envejecen!

-Okay Okay, tranquilo amigo. -esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Qué le pedirás a este Papá Noel?

-Pues... -el americano se acercó a la oreja del mayor, susurrandole al parecer un par de cosillas que no eran muy audibles para los que rodeaban- Solamente eso.

-¡Vaya! -casi los ojos del Señor Claus se abrían por completo y su sonrisa se ampliaba muy emocionado- Eres un buen chico, y como veo que tienes espíritu navideño y buen corazón, te cumpliré lo que me pides. O bueno, ayudaré en lo que pueda~

-¡¿Really?! ¡Thanks, Santa! ¡Hahahaha! ¡You are the hero too! -terminó por besar las mejillas del de gorro, lo apretujó/abrazó efusivamente, tomó la mano del Inglés y salió de allí- ¡Qué bien! Ese Santa casi es igual de genial que el Capitán América~

-¿he? -medio parpadeaba por todo eso, estaba algo celoso el gentleman por "el exceso de cariño" que le había proporcionado al de barriga en lugar de él, negó por eso y escuchó- Seguro... ¿Pero que deseo le pediste?

-¿Mande? -parpadeando por eso, solamente rió- I don't tell you, now. Tendrás que esperar hasta las doce en punto para que lo diga. You know, Iggy. Sabes que no podemos decir los deseos o si no núnca se cumplirán.

-Tienes razón, pero aún así no te fies mucho de Papá Noel, el para nosotros los ingleses es solamente una figura, quien realmente cumple los deseos es nuestra querida madre Isabel, por eso cada noche pedimos trece deseos a ella y no a santa, al barrigón únicamente son los regalos...

-¿Regalos? ¿Entonces Santa aquí tiene la mitad del poder que un héroe como yo busca? -deteniendose en seco- Si cuento con él y tu reina... mi deseo se cumplirá ¿Verdad?

-Ya te dije que Isa puede todo... si quieres pedirle algo especial supongo que podrías ir a visitarle hoy, solamente este día está disponible al público para saludarlo o que le escriban los trece deseos en carta y darselo. ¡Ah! pero te advierto que los cumple si son de buena fé, si es algo malo o pervertido no creo que quiera... -negando- tsk.. por eso siempre echa a quemar las cartas de ese idiota del vino de Francis.

-Ah... hahaha claro que sí Iggy... -con una gotita en la frente- Ñam ¡Entonces a por la reina! -iba a dar marcha cuando recordó algo- cierto... Arthy, se supone que eres muy unido con ella ¿Verdad? Casi como su hijo.

-¡Pués Claro que sí, zopenco! He cuidado de su madre, Isabell I, Lady Diana, Sir. Christopher, Sir. Anthony, Sir. Felipe de escocia... y

-Yeah, Yeah... I know, Well... ¿Me ayudarías a ponerme en primera fila y darle un sobre? De esos de los deseos... -tomandole de ambras manos- Pleeeease~

-W-What...? -temblando por eso y por supuesto sonrojandose, volteó hacia otro lado evitando ver la mirada de "Puppy" que ponía el menor- Y-Yo... ham... o-okay... but! no te garantizo que acepte tu petición...

-¡Hahahahaha, Thanks! -robandole un beso, lo soltó y cargó por la espalda corriendo como Flash hasta el Palacio de Buckingham donde se encontraba la reina de Inglaterra-


	2. ¡A por Isabell II!

Alfred casi se desanimaba por ver a tantas pesonas en las afueras de Buckingham... Es más, inclusive en calles mucho antes de llegar al sitio, y es que todos querían que sus deseos fueran bendecidos por la reina. Pero apesar de eso, el héroe no se detuvo, su animo inclusive subió, se tornó algo serio, frunció el ceño y cargó bien a su inglés. No iba a dejar que una simple carambola de personas lo detuviera, fue así como corrío a lo más que pudo, empujando y esquivando personas, con cuidado de que no golpearan al anglosajón.

-¡My Wot, América! ¿What the hell are you doing? -moveteandose en la espalda del menor, dandole una serie de golpesitos en la espalda- ¡Bájame ya!

-¡No! ¡Tengo que llegar hasta la ella y pedirle mi deseo! -decidido aumentaba la velocidad, hasta que un guardían lo detuvo-

-Disculpe, está ocacionando mucho disturbio a nuestra gente. Por favor venga con nosotros a la jefatura policiaca. -tomó de las caderas al Inglés para ayudarle a bajar-

-P-Pero yo... wait. -frunció inclusive más el ceño al observar ese "agarre" hacia SU gentleman- Sueltale... o conocerás al villan..

-¿What? -suspiró, volteó un poco hacia las manos que tocaban su cuerpo-Ah... Henry, Hello...

-¿Pardon? -retando con la mirada al americano, escuchó la voz reconocida del rubio- ¡Señor Kirkland! -soltandolo rápidamente- ¡Mil disculpas! C-Creí que era una señorita que era secuestrada por este indecente...

-¿Indecente? -arqueó una ceja el americano- ¡Hey!

-"¡¿Señorita?!" suspiró fuerte- No, él es my boyfriend... Alfred F. Jones, el casi hijo/hermano de Obama...

-Con que el es el señor Jones... -arrodillandose- disculpe, no era mi intensión... -casi golpeando su frente al suelo-

-Yeah, no pro... Oye ¿Un acceso rápido a la reina? -ayudandole a levantarse con la mano libre- Necesito darle algo.

-¿Acceso rápido? -dejandose ayudar- Sí... supongo que como viene el Señor Kirkland.. puede pasar, sigame.

Aquel guardían abrió paso sobre aquel montón de personas, accionó un silbato para mayor ayuda. Así pasaron unos momentos para llegar al fin a pies de un gran trono real, donde se encontraba la reina sentada, al lado de ella un cofre de oro antiguo, el cual contenían los deseos "aprovados" por ella.

-¡Suerte, Señor Jones, Señor Kirkland! -hizo una reverencia y salió de aquel sitio-

-Okay... Let's go. -bajó al cejotas de su hombro, de una mochila pequeña sacó un lapiz y papel, y a velocidad luz hizo una petición en esta... con una extraña letra pero era leíble, lo escencial para que la mujer pudiera entenderlo- ¡Yosh, Iggy! ¡Dile a la señora que lea mi carta!

-¡Que se llama Isabell! -inflando mejillas algo molesto- Hai hai... -subió a aquel sitio elevado donde se encontraba el trono, se acomodó bien las ropas- Aham... M-My Lady...

-¡Oh, Arthur! -captando su atención- ¿Deseas algo en especial? Ah, no no no, espera... vienes por la cena real donde te invité ¿Verdad? Pasa a casa y sientete cómodo~ -contestó la dama real con una sonrisita-

-Esto... No es eso, my queen... vine a pedirle un favor. -jugueteando con las mangas de su traje, es más decir que él era muy timido con su reina, aunque fuera como su madre-

-¿Un favor? Por supuesto, has echo mucho por mi familia. Tú solamente pídeme lo que gustes~ -tomó una de las manos del rubio dandole palmaditas-

-Pues... M-Mi pareja... quiere pedirle que lea su carta y ver si la aprueba... creo que solo pedirá un deseo.. -ruborisandose de la vergüenza al ver su mano-

-¡Claro hijo mío, haslo pasar a mi! -soltandolo-

-Cómo ordene. -hizo una reverencia, bajó y tiró de las ropas del americano- Dale tu carta ¡Y no le faltes al respeto a la reina mientras estés arriba o te mato!

-Hehehe... Cómo digas~ -suspiró un poco, besó la carta y subió a aquel sitio, se acercó poco a poco hasta la mujer británica- Hello... M-My name is Alfred.. and... read my letter, please. -dandole con cuidado aquel papel algo arrugado-

Isabell tomó aquel papel, lo leyó como pudo. Alfred estaba demaciado nervioso por si aceptaría o no su propuesta, y es que el pensaba que si ya tenía la ayuda de Santa Claus y optaba por tener la ayuda de la "mágica reina" según el Inglés, su deseo estaba un 100% asegurado, y eso lo mantendría feliz de por vida.

-Pero... ¿Qué?

Un impacto de shock le llegó a la albina, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y de sus ojos salieron unas pequeñas lagrimas. Todos los ingleses del sitio estaban en silencio, mirando aquella reacción de su reina, igualmente en segundos voltearon a ver al americano... pero con una fulminación y deseo de matarlo. Inclusive algunos ya preparaban sus armas y le apuntaban al yankee, pero una reacción nueva de la reina los desconcertó.

-¡Dios mío, eres la persona más bondosa y tierna del mundo! -levantandose de su trono, se acercó y sin pensarlo dos veces, se abrazó efusiva al Cowboy- ¡Alfred F. Jones! ¿De verdad quieres eso?

-Hehehe~ -sonriendo aliviado y feliz por la nueva reacción- ¡Yes! Es lo que siempre he querido y se lo dije a Santa igual~

-Awww~ ¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré! No te preocupes. -dandole un beso en la mejilla- Pasiencia y haré lo que pueda.

-¡Hahahaha, Thanks Lady! ¡Igual que Santa... You are the hero too! -sonriendo y riendo como lo suele hacer, bajó de aquel sitio y abrazó a su inglés- ¡Yosh, ahora el hero tiene hambre~!

-What da... ¿Qué fué eso? -totalmente perplejo por todo lo sucedido, al igual que las demás personas-

-Nothing~ Pero tenías razón, tu reina is so Cool~ -asintiendo- ¡Vamos a un McDonal's,Iggy! ¡o un Kentucky o si quieres un Burger King! No pro~

-Ugg... deberías dejar de comer tanta grasa.. zopenco. -negó y lo llevó a comer-

Apesar de que ya habían echo un sin fin de cosas como : Comer en los tres lugares dichos anteriormente, jugar en los juegos infantiles de los establecimientos -que quede claro que sólo fué América-, ver los árboles navideños, comprar algunos objetos de la época, caminar por los parques llenos de nieve, mirar las estrellas e inclusive ir a la biblioteca para leer libros de mágia -por parte de Arthur- . El de cejas pobladas no dejaba de pensar en tantas preguntas que se tenía sobre lo sucedido y más aún ¿Qué sería ese deseo? Que al parecer, era demaciado importante para Alfred, por haberse puesto así con Santa Claus e inclusive Isabell. La duda crecía a mayor tiempo pasaba y solamente le quedaba esperar hasta las doce en punto como dijo el americano... o quizá lo haría decirlo antes.

-"¡América no baka! ¡Dime de una buena vez que es ese deseo tan importante!"-


	3. ¿Where are you, Arthur?

11:03 Pm. Faltaba menos de una hora para saber el deseo del rubio, pero Arthur estaba más desesperado que nada. Tanto que desconectaba el arbolito de navidad de su departamento, radio, televisor e inclusive lanzaba bolitas de nieve a los del coro navideño por no querer escuchar ningún ruido. Aunque de por sí era un "Scrooge" en esas fechas, pero ahora sumaba la curiosidad y su tsunderesidad inglesa, no, mala convinación, era ahora un "Grinch", no quería alguien cerca ¡Tenía que descubrir el deseo de su pareja, pero ya!.

-Maldición... estúpido Alfred, se que si me dice el deseo no se puede cumplir pero..¡Arg! ¿Por qué me come la curiosidad? bah, como dije, seguro le pidió a santa un Iron Man o Capitán América... y como no sabía si podía tenerlo, le pidió ayuda a Isa... Sí, eso es.. ¡hahaha! -riendo sin sentido y diciendose a si mismo aquello, de verdad estaba estresado, tanto que terminó unas cinco cajas de té de Jazmín y comía en exceso chocolates, galletas, bastones de dulces, entre otras golosinas, aunque sabía que eran como su "criptonita" pues el inglés era de estómago ligero y no podía con tanta carga de azúcar, pero le valía ahora, tenía su mente ocupada en otra cosa como para pensar en su salud-

-¿Arthy? -adentrandose a la habitación, puso algo de leña en la chimenea y enchufó el arbolito- No deberías estar comiendo eso... siempre dices que me hará daño y ahora mira quien traga como bestia. -negando- sabes que te hace daño y...

-¡Y a ti que te importa! -cubriendose bien con una manta que tenía sobre puesta- Vete de aquí, andate a contarle a los demás sobre tu deseo y no a mi...

-¿hmm? Pero si sólo le dije a Santa y la reina... -acercandose a el, acariciandole el cabello-

-¡Sueltame, bastardo! -safandose del agarre- Baka ¿Crees que no se? Cuando salí a comprar las cosas para la cena hace una hora, estaban todos hablando a mis espaldas sobre ti y tu "grandioso deseo", serás imbésil... -haciendose bolita- Claro, confías más en las demás personas que en tu propia pareja... supongo que ni confianza me tienes.

-¿eh? Yo no sabía de eso, Iggy. Really, solamente les dije a ellos y.. claro que te tengo confianza -posandose frente a el, descubriendo su rostro- Si no la tuviera... no estaría contigo.

-Ah, ahora me dices que miento y te arrepientes de salir conmigo -empujandole- Idiota, eso es lo que eres ¡Un grandisimo idiota! -lenvatandose, caminando directo a la puerta-

-¡Arthur! -deteniendole con un abrazo por la espalda- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te molesta algo?

-Dejame... solamente estoy... alterado.. -limpiandose unas ligeras lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos- esque... enserio escuché a medio mundo hablar de eso y ... me sentí mal por que fuera el único que no lo supiera..

-Bueno... yo no les dije nada, te lo juro. No se como se enteraron... pero -abrazándole un poco más- Arthur, no te pongas así... si no te digo es por que quiero que se cumpla, y creeme... no soportaría el echo de que mi deseo se quebrara...

-¡Pero puedes decirme! Digo... dicen que solamente puedes decirle a los que les tengas confianza y ...

-No, Arthur. Se bien de estas tradiciones... ¿Sabes? Antes no creía en esas cosas de los deseos pero... un día rompí las reglas, le dije a Matthew que quería en navidad y gracias a eso, no se cumplió nada.. ¿Y sabes cual fué mi deseo en ese entonces? Que no me separaran de el... estar juntos, y bueno... como vez, el ahora tiene propio país y aunque esté junto al mío.. no nos vemos mucho, por su alianza con Francis...

-¿Eso pasó por un deseo? Creí que era por que te peleaste con el y terminó independizandose de ti con ayuda de Francis.. -separandose y volteando a verlo- Eso me dijiste...

-Hehehe... bueno, en parte es cierto.. en parte no pero, en fin ¡Hahaha! -riendo algo nervioso-

-Sí, claro ¿Qué me dice que esto que me dices igual de tu deseo no es mentira? -frunciendo el ceño- quien me dice que todo lo que me has dicho no lo es... ¿he? -empujandole, salió del departamento corriendo bajo por las escaleras rumbo al parque-

-¡No, Arthur! -de igual forma el americano salió tras de el, estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando una marcha navideña le bloqueó el paso- Damn.. ¡Arthur!

...

11:37 pm. No había señales del Inglés ex-pirata, Alfred había estado buscandole por un buen tiempo sin descanzo sobre la fría noche, apesar de solo llevar unos pantalones, camiseta y chaqueta ligera, interiormente se moría de frío pero.. eso no le importaba, buscar a su inglés era lo primordial ahora. Apesar de que no dió con el, decidió pedir ayuda, fué a la mansión de la reina.

-¡Isabell! Arthur...! -entrando pateando el portón de la gran sala de la mansión-

-¿Alfred? -llamando y firmando algunas cosas- ¿Sucede algo? Ham.. si es por tu deseo.. no te preocupes, ya tengo todo bajo control con ayuda de Santa -sonriendo-

-N-No es eso... bueno.. en parte.. Arthur se enfadó por el echo de que todos supieran menos él.. mal entendió algunas cosas, supongo que por el estrés que tenía, no lo sé. -dejandose caer de rodillas- No se que hacer... no lo encuentro, llevo treinta y cuatro minutos buscandolo... y no aparece... -llevando sus manos a su rostro cubriendolo por completo- Si le pasa algo.. no me lo perdonaré.

-Oh dios mío... -levantandose de su silla y acercandose al rubio- calma, héroe. Encontraremos a Arthur, haré todo lo que tenga a mi alcanze -ayudando a levantarlo y abrazándolo- ten fé, Alfred. Podemos salvarlo igualmente que tu deseo.


	4. 25 de Diciembre

Quince minutos para la media noche. Isabell mandó las tropas reales de la reina en busca del británico, del mismo modo Alfred no se quedó atrás y salió nuevamente a las calles preguntando por Arthur. Los minutos se hacían menos, más rápidos... la nieve continuaba brotando, inclusive de mayor en mayor, ocacionando más frío, tanto que calaba en los huesos con una sola brisa. Eso tenía preocupado a Jones, conocía perfectamente al Inglés, sabía que su piel era sensible al frío, y que tan solo con una pequeña brisa que le diera en el cuerpo tan delicado que tiene, podría congelarlo.

-Oh my god.. ¿Where are you, Arthur? -seguía repitiendose a si mismo el rubio mientras observaba con detalle las calles y personas, en busca de una cabellera inusual rubia, algo despeinada y con esos mechones perfectamente cortados- Iggy...

-¡Señor Jones! -acercandose una tropa al americano- ¿A dado con algo? ¿Una prenda, mechón, quizá?

-No... nada -bajó la mirada un momento, derramando una pequeña lágrima que pasó por su mejilla y al final, se perdió en la nieve al caer- Demonios... es mi culpa... estúpido deseo egoista...

-Calme, señor. Regresemos al palacio, quizá con los artefactos que tenemos allí podamos encontrarle -jalandole del brazo levemente-

-Que bah, no servirá... -soltandose- vuelvan al palacio, y gracias por la ayuda.. solo, daré una vuelta por el sitio..

Diez minutos. Alfred caminaba por las más frías calles de Londres, hundía sus pies en la nieve, e inclusive se daba tiempo para hacer bolitas de nieve y lanzarlas a cualquier sitio, "Soy un idiota, un gran idiota" se repetía mientras hacía tal acto, hasta que un quejido lo desconcertó al lanzar su décima bola de nieve a un callejón.

-Estúpido.. ten más cuidado -respondió una voz medio ronca, quejandose por el golpe de la bola de nieve-

-Ah, disculpe... wait ¿Arthur? -corriendo a aquel sitio, encendió una lámpara de aceite que le había dado Isabel- ¡Arthur! -en efecto, su voz se tornó alegre, había encontrado al gentleman, frío, solo, en una esquina cubierto de nieve. Sin dudarlo dos veces se quitó la chamarra y se la puso, lo limpió bien de la nieve y cargó abrazandolo bien- my silly gentleman~

-hm... -cerrando los ojos- Pardon... soy un egoista... actué de forma infantil.. supongo que por mi estrés pero.. mira a donde llegué, a hacerte buscarme y.. dejarte sin ropa en este frío ...

-Bah, te quiero como eres, y well.. fuiste algo brusco sí, pero.. así te amo, como eres de "tsundere" hehe~ -abrazándolo mas- Really, Arthur. Te amo.

-Hai hai... -riendo un poco bajito- Yo tambien te amo, y mucho.

-¿Ah si? ¿Tanto como para cumplir mi deseo? ~ -sonriendole amplio y besando su frente-

-¿A que te refieres? -sonrojandose por sus actos- bueno... me salvaste del frío como buen hero que eres pero... supongo que te devolveré el favor ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Quieres que te ayude llamando a las empresas de juguetes que conosco?

Un silencio reinó el lugar, America solo veía atento y confuso al británico, quien este le miraba de la misma forma.

-¿Juguetes?

-¿Qué no quieres un Iron Man edición limitada o un Capitán América?

- ¿he? -parpadeando, pockeando su frente con sus dedos- ¿De donde sacas esa idea?

- Te conosco bien... supongo entonces que quieres un comic prohibido o un autógrafo de Steve...

-Ham... nop -pockeandole más-

-¿What? ¿Entonces?

-Te mostraré.

Y así fué, corrió nuevamente a velocidad Flash rumbo al centro de Londres, donde afortunadamente llegó a las 11:59. Allí al parecer estaba todo solo, en silencio únicamente estaban ellos a un lado de la torre de Isabel. América bajó al anglosajón de sus brazos, le acomodó bien su chamarra y demás prendas, mientras el solamente se limpiaba sus boxers y playera de tirantes que era lo único que tenía por brindarle sus ropas al mayor.

-Arthur... -miró la hora, se acercó al rubio, posó una rodilla en el suelo y otra la flexionó, sacó de su mochila pequeña que siempre traía, una pequeña cajita aterciopelada color azúl- Mi mayor deseo es que... seas mi esposo -sonriendo- Nee... ¿Te casarías con este torpe hero? -abriendo la cajita, mostrando una hojita que decía : "Smile 4 me" y dos anillos, ambos con las banderas de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos juntas, con color verde y rojo, aunque cosa que diferenciaba a ambos era que en la parte trasera tenía el nombre de cada uno, uno decía Alfred y otro Arthur Kirkland. con una pequeña inscripción por debajo : "I love you, forever".

Sonaron las campanadas de la torre de Isabel -o big ben-. En eso salieron todos los ingleses, guardianes, la reina y demás con enormes decoraciones, fuegos artificiales, carteles de boda, flores, luces, música, casi como un festival.. para ellos dos, donde todos participaban en colaboración. Arthur estaba perplejo, inclusive el frío y lo azúl de la baja temperatura que tenía se le cambió por un rojo, del rubor hirviendo que tenía en ese momento, tanto que hasta derretía la nieve a su alrededor.

-Q-Que forma tan poco romantica de pedirmelo... estás semi desnudo y de rodillas ante mi.. -temblando las manos- p-pero... yo..

-Arthur, no estás obligado a decirme que si... creeme.. lo entenderé si no qu-...

-un beso robado del Inglés interrumpió al Americano, se puso el anillo y de igual modo se lo colocó a el, lo abrazó fuertemente y sollozó un poco de alegría- Zopenco.. sabías que este igual era mi deseo ¿Verdad?

-¿eeeeh? ¡¿Really?! -completamente perplejo, mirando con un rubor al mayor- ¿D-De verdad?

-Sí.. siempre pedía esto a Isabell e inclusive Santa pero... no se me concedía.. aún asi seguía intentando cada año pedir casarme con el amor de mi vida y well... Gracias a Isabel se me cumplió~ -besandole suave la mejilla-

-¡Hahahahha! ¡Igual yo pedía eso! -"¡Yosh! ¡Isa y Santa son mis héroes! ... bueno, sin dejar de lado a Steve~"- ¡Thanks! -saludando a la reina y Santa que estaban sentados en el trineo-

-You're welcome~ -sonriendole amigable y saludandole de la misma forma- Si necesitas algo más de la reina, aquí estoy~ -riendo divertida e indicando que comienze todo lo preparado-

-Jo Jo Jo, No problem, hero~ -riendo y abriendo una botella de champagne- ¡Que comienze la party!

-Con que por eso le pediste ayuda a ellos tambien... -ruborisandose más- T-Thanks... -aferrandose a el- por cierto.. ¿No tienes frio? Deverías ir a casa por un sueter y .. ropa...

-¡Yeah und no problem! El..h-h-hero...n-no...t-t-t-tiene f-frío.. hahaha... ha... -temblando y casi quedando como paleta "¡Me convertiré en paleta de héroe!"- Good... iré pues por un... ¡Wait! -sonriendo amplio mirando los renos- ¡Rodolfo! -hasta el frío se le quitó por ver a su reno favorito, cargó a su Arthur y lo sentó en el lomo de ese- ¡Santa, please~! ¡Dejame dar una vuelta con my wife, now!

-¿W-Wife? ¡¿Quién demonios te dijo que iba a ser la mujer?! -sonrojandose mucho más, aferrandose al reno-

-Por mi bien, te regalo a rodolfo por su boda~ -sonriendo-

-Y yo te doy mi bendición, te apartaré un día especial para tu boda en la Iglesia Whippingham y te daré una muy bonita casa estilo colonial como les gusta a ambos, además de adornos Americanos e Ingleses, y por supuesto, un día después te traigo a Steve Rogers~

-¡Oh my God! ¡The hero is so happy now! ¡Hahahaha! -subiendose al reno- ¿Aunque sabes Iggy? Estoy más feliz por que mi deseo se haya cumplido y estés a mi lado, siempre.

-Baka... Igualmente estoy feliz... por estar contigo. I love you so much, my clumsy hero~

-Hehehe~ I love you too, ¿Und you know, how much? -acomodandose tras el y abrazándole por la espalda tomando las riendas- ¡Al infinito, y más allá! ¡Hahahaha!

Y así "accionó" a Rodolfo para volar por todo londres, y de paso por Estados Unidos por unas hamburguesas de esas especiales que Obama le daba a Alfred, ah por supuesto que pasaron por francia, a burlarse de el sobre que América se había casado antes que el. Pero bueno, todo iba bien, la noche era tranquila, Alfred disfrutaba ese día acompañado del británico que se acurrucaba en el pecho de el, y de vez en cuando se daban "Cariñitos de amor" con besos, abrazos, palabras dulces, en fin, mucho "Liebe".

Sí... todo iba bien y tranquilo... hasta que el Alfred sacó el tema de "La luna de miel", cosa que no le agradó mucho a Arthur... ¿Concecuencia? Tirarlo del reno estando a una buena y bonita distancia de un mar de Irlanda.. profundo y lleno de cocodrilos.. Yeah, sobrevivió el Cowboy, pero para su sorpresa, cuando despertó en el bosque al lado de su pareja, este le besaba dulcemente diciendole que lo disculpara y la verdad, un nuevo deseo era, tener una familia con el. Mini héroes y gentlemans corriendo de aquí allá... noticia que le agradó a Jones al instante, cargando a Kirkland y riendo tan heróicamente como suele hacerlo soportando los "golpes tsunderes" de su pareja mientras seguía riendo y corriendo por el bosque para luego volver al reno y volar.

Definitivamente fué una navidad inolvidable para ambos, desde el ocho de noviembre hasta ese día.. habían estado como novios pero, ya no lo eran más.. ahora eran esposos y pronto no solo serían dos... si no más, tener una awesome familia. Esa era su nueva meta.

* * *

**He**llo! x3  
**G**ut, primer fic que acabo en un día ... tan solo estando pegada All the day al pc xD pero vale la pena(?)  
**Dedicatoria especial para mein hero baka x3 -se te quiere,ama, adora~ und u know ;3-**

**Usuk 4 ever und love everywhere(?). **¡Merry christmas! -atrasado pero bueno xD-  
Igirisu cambio y T-chao!


End file.
